


The Fox, The God, and The Swordsman

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Polygamy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	1. Prologue: The New Arrival

The open fields of Alfheim seemed to stretch on forever as a group of beings called the Kitsa were all relaxing. They were beings of unearthly beauty that were accentuated with the ears and tail of a fox. The number of tails of each varied from having one to having up to twelve and each had different colored fur. The elder, a twelve-tailed silver Kitsa, was watching over a group of children play. A five-year-old Kitsa, with hair as red as her tail and emerald green eyes, was chasing another young Kitsa when the redhead’s mother, a silver Kitsa, took her back to their home.  
“Stay here.” the mother said and she hid behind a rock in the den as she could hear the sounds of battle outside. The wolven, Lycanya, had arrived and they were on a warpath but the little Kitsa was still hiding when she heard another army coming to finish off the Lycanya. She heard footsteps coming her way and she tried to make herself even smaller but it didn’t work as a person had found her.  
“It’s alright, little one.” the person said and he held out his hand so she knows that he wasn’t a threat. The person was Odin, the king of Asgard, and he stopped the invasion but he knew that she was the only one left. They traveled back to Asgard and she was amazed by the beauty of it. She saw a person holding a sword and tilted her head to the side.  
“This is Heimdall.” Odin said “He’s our Gatekeeper.”  
“Greetings little one.” Heimdall said and she waved a little “hello” she looked ahead to see a golden city and in the middle was a palace. Odin continued to carry her across a crystalline bridge and she looked at it and saw that it seemed to pulse with energy.  
“This is the Bifrost.” Odin said “We use it when we need to travel.” the little Kitsa was starting to calm down and her fox ears and tail appeared. “I can tell you’re excited but I would say to be careful with your tail.” and she nodded. She hid them again and watched as they made it to the palace where a woman was walking towards them with two boys right behind her. The woman had a kind personality and she looked like she was worried about something. The little Kitsa turned to see that the throne room was huge.  
“Who is this little one?” The woman asked  
“She’s the survivor of the attack on Alfheim.” Odin said “She’s a Kitsa.”  
“Oh, the poor thing.” the woman, Frigga said “Are we taking her in?”  
“No, I’ll find someone here to take her in.” Odin said and he looked to the boys next to Frigga “Thor, Loki you two make her feel welcome.” and they nodded as he set her down. The blonde haired boy held out his hand and she shook it  
“Hi, I’m Thor and this is my brother Loki.” Thor said and she shook Loki’s hand.  
“Is the family that works in the kitchen still here?” Odin asked  
“Yes, they are.” Frigga said and she knew that the family would gladly take her in.  
“Can we take her there?” Thor asked  
“Of course.” Frigga said and the princes showed her to the kitchens and the family took her in. Loki watched as her new family welcomed her and he smiled but he felt like there was something about this girl that he wanted to know. He waved goodbye and followed his brother back to the throne room now that he knew that he could see her anytime he wanted.


	2. Double the Tricks, Double the Trouble

Azura was gradually getting used to palace life but being in the kitchen was hard since nobody ever saw them. She did have times where she would explore the palace and even joined in when Frigga would tell the princes stories. She always kept her Kitsa features hidden but she felt like she was hiding who she was but it was for her own safety just in case the Lycanya came back. She found a balcony and sat on the railing. She looked to see that the city spread out all the way to the edge.   
“Enjoying the view, dear?” a voice said and she turned to see that it was Frigga  
“Yes, it’s beautiful.” Azura said and the Queen of Asgard sat next to her  
“I think so too.” Frigga said with a smile. They heard footsteps coming their way and found that it was the princes. Azura quickly turned her head to the side since she was starting to develop feelings for the younger prince. Frigga saw that and smiled before looking at her younger son.  
“Care to join us?” Frigga asked and the princes also sat on the balcony to look at the horizon. Azura’s dad came to find her and tell her that he needed some help with dinner. She excused herself and followed her dad. Loki watched her leave and he had a sad look on his face.  
“What’s wrong, Loki?” Frigga asked  
“Why does she look so sad?” Loki asked  
“Well, she’s not used to being here and everything is still new to her.” Frigga said  
“Is there anything I can do Mother?” Loki asked  
“Just be kind to her and help her if she needs it.” Frigga said and Loki nodded knowing that he was going to try. A week had passed and now Azura felt comfortable enough that Asgard was a good place to call home. She was heading outside to practice using her foxfire when she was being followed by a curious Loki. She found her training spot where she could practice on her own and could easily hide if she was spotted. She let her Kitsa features show and easily produced a small ball of foxfire and let it slide over her fingers.   
“That’s very interesting.” Loki said startling her to revert back to a human-like appearance  
“You scared me.” She said  
“I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.” Loki said “That’s why you look so sad.”  
“What do you mean?” she asked  
“You don’t have to hide from me.” Loki said and she let her tail and ears appear. “You look amazing.” he said “May I?” and she nodded so he can feel her ears. They headed back to the palace and she hid them before heading inside but she was feeling better. Loki went to the library to find out what she is and to help her. She walked back down the hallway to the kitchen and saw some of the other servants. They all nodded and she headed back into the kitchen. Over the course of a couple of weeks, Azura and Loki had become quite the troublesome pair. Pulling prank after prank and she even managed to pull some pranks on the rookie Warriors Three. Fandral, a swordsman-in-training, wouldn’t say anything since he liked her as well. The trio became inseparable unless it was during meals or bedtime.   
Azura did get the courage to tell them about what she was and still wanted to train with her. There was a couple of times that she and Sif had their differences but it didn’t get worse enough that there was a fight. She was in the kitchen when she saw Odin walk by with Thor and Loki. she didn’t want to get in trouble so she stayed and helped her dad with their meal. Her parents were also aware of her nature and they even said that she could be herself around them. She did learn to morph into the form of a fox that the Kitsa were known for. She always took a nap in that form when she felt tired. A month had passed and Azura had encouraged Loki to learn magic. Sif teased him for it but with a well placed fireball, Azura put a stop to it. Fandral noticed that she didn’t like anyone making fun of someone that was different and he was falling for her just hard as the raven-haired prince was.   
A few years had passed and Odin thought that it was time for everyone to receive their own weapons. Azura wasn’t sure what her personal weapon could be since she create her own with her foxfire but she knew it was a bad idea to refuse the King of Asgard.   
“I wonder who’s getting their weapon first.” Volstagg, a redheaded warrior said  
“Well, normally it’s the good looking that is first.” Fandral, a blonde warrior said and he jumped when he felt a fireball hit him on the rear and he looked towards Azura, who had a look of innocence on her face, she was turning out to be a beautiful young woman.   
“I didn’t do it.” she said and played with a lock of her red hair  
“Maybe the bravest?” Thor asked and she made a gagging noise that sounded like close to a cough which made Loki chuckle. Azura rolled her neck and started rubbing her upper back.  
“Are you alright?” Sif asked and she shook her head  
“I’m not sure.” Azura said and she stood up to find out that she had two extra tails on either side of her original tail.   
“What does that mean?” Volstagg asked  
“Means, I can do more tricks.” she said and thought for a second and created a double next to Fandral.  
“What the?” Volstagg asked and his hand went through the double but he did shake his hand a little.  
“Foxfire clones.” Sif said and she disappeared in a small rush of foxfire to reappear standing next to the door.   
“That was fun.” She said  
“Kitsas are amazing creatures.” Hogun said  
“Imagine what I can do once I reach up to nine tails.” She said and they were about to kick around some ideas when the doors opened to reveal Odin and a group of seven guards. Azura bowed and so did the others.   
“Welcome back, Father.” Thor said and Odin told the ones bowing to rise but since Azura was still a servant, she was about to head back to the kitchens when Odin placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Stay my dear.” he said and she went back to stand with the others.  
Why ask me to stay? She thought I’m just a servant and she watched as Odin stood in front of Thor and was handed a hammer.  
“The hammer Mjolnir made from the heart of a dying star.” Odin said giving the hammer to him. He gave Loki a set of daggers. He gave Sif a sword and shield while the sword was double edged, Hogun was given a spiked mace, Volstagg was given an axe, Fandral a sword and when Odin stood in front of Azura she stiffened not knowing what to do.   
“I think the life of a warrior would suit you more.” Odin said and handed her a whip that had blades running down it. “This is Hýðabrandr ‘the Whip of Fire’ made from a special metal called Star Metal.” she instantly knew what to do and set the whip ablaze with blue foxfire.   
“I think we found a perfect weapon for you.” Volstagg said as she extinguished the flames and placed the whip on her hip.   
“Good luck to you all.” Odin said and they left, as soon as the doors closed she collapsed a little hopefully Fandral caught her before she hit the ground.  
“I thought I was going to be in trouble.” she said  
“I don’t think you would ever be in trouble dear.” Fandral said which really caused her to pass out. She woke up to find herself in the healing room and lead healer Eir was checking on her.  
“Ah! You’re awake.” she said  
“What happened?” Azura asked  
“You completely passed out.” Eir said “It’s normal for a young Kitsa when they’re learning about their abilities.”   
“How did you know?” Azura asked and saw her three tails “Oh, that’s a dead giveaway.”  
“You need to know that you can switch between three forms.” Eir said “There’s your full human form, your full Kitsa form, and at the moment the halfway form.” she looked as the tails seemed to swish back and forth in sync “Once you get up to six tails then you can go into a form that’s called the fire form.” she said  
“Interesting.” Azura said and she turned to the sound of the doors opening. Loki stood in the doorway with a smile on his face.  
“Glad to know that you’re awake.” he said and they went to dinner so she can have something to eat. Loki was even nice enough to walk her to her new room with all of her things moved so she can get a good night’s rest.  
“Here’s your new room.” He said  
“Thank you for walking me here.” she said  
“You’re welcome.” he said and she even gave him a quick kiss on the cheek although she was a little embarrassed about it.   
“Sleep well.” he said and he returned the favor with a light kiss on the back of her hand. She walked inside her room and lightly shut the door even as her heart was hammering against her chest. Loki walked to his room but he didn’t feel like falling asleep so he got up and knocked on her door. She opened the door and saw Loki standing there.  
“Hi.” was all she could say  
“Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?” Loki asked  
“Are you asking me on a date?” She asked  
“I am.” he said   
“Then I accept and I would love to have lunch with you.” she said  
“Great!” Loki said and he ran down the hall like someone lit a fire under his heels to his room.  
What the hell was that about? She thought with a confused look on her face He didn’t have to run. She closed the door and found a simple green dress to wear for the date and she just realized what had happened. Loki, a Prince of Asgard, just asked her out on a date she laid down on her bed and managed to get some sleep. She heard a banging on her door making her wake up in a frenzy with a ball of foxfire in her hand and yanked the door open to reveal a shocked Thor on the other side. She waved her hand and the foxfire was gone.  
“I didn’t mean to startle you.” Thor said “I was going to ask if you would like to join us for breakfast.”  
“Oh, sure.” she said and closed the door so she can get dressed. Changing into a brown set of training clothes, she followed everyone to the training ground with her whip at her side. She knew that she was safe with the group and let her Kitsa features come out. She managed to take Mjolnir out of Thor’s hand and pin Fandral all in one move.   
“Well, I think we have a winner.” Volstagg said and she helped Fandral up.  
“You look like you’re about to ask me something.” Azura said as her tails swished back and forth.  
“Yes, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” Fandral asked which shocked the others but in a way Loki could see it coming since he knew that Fandral liked her too.  
“Sure.” she said and Fandral lightly kissed the back of her hand that had helped him up.  
Well, this just got interesting. She thought and now she new that she had to find a dress for her dinner date. She raced to the kitchen to find her parents and they were getting breakfast ready.  
“Hello, dear.” her mother said  
“You alright?” her father asked  
“I’m not sure.” she said and they sat down.  
“What’s on your mind?” Her mother asked and she told them about her dates back to back and was she going to get in trouble.  
“No, dear.” her mother said “Multiple relationships are accepted here in Asgard.”  
“So, who are the lucky two?” her father asked  
“Fandral, he’s a swordsman in training and the other is Prince Loki.” she said  
“Really?” Her mother said and she nodded  
“Well, have fun and try to behave.” her father said. She felt better knowing that she wouldn’t get in trouble and raced back to her room to change clothes for breakfast. The lunch and dinner dates went down without any problems and they finally had one date with all three of them which turned out was going to be the night that they were going to seal the deal of being in a relationship. They were now young adults and they had complete confidence in each other. Fandral might’ve flirted with the girls but he knew that he was Azura’s after this night was through. She was letting instinct take over as the three of them shared a night of passion. They even helped clean up later. She climbed into her bed and felt the bed move as Loki and Fandral both climbed in beside her.  
“Good night.” she said  
“Good night, love.” they said in unison before falling asleep.  
Loki slept on her right while Fandral slept on her left and she felt peaceful being in the middle. She felt them intwine their fingers with hers knowing that they were staying next to her. What they didn’t know was that one of the Lycanya had survived and was on her trail and that a big day for the oldest prince was also approaching but they didn’t care as they slept next to one another.


	3. From Blue to Black

Morning had dawned and Azura was the first one to awaken then realizing something was wrong.  
“Damn!” she said waking up Loki and Fandral “We’re going to be late.”  
“Late for what?” Fandral asked  
“Thor’s coronation.” she said and that’s when they scrambled out of the bed trying to get ready and not bumping into each other. The last one out of the door was Loki grabbing his helmet and trying to get on his head while they were running at full speed. They finally made it and while Azura went to check her whip in, Loki went to check on his brother.   
“Well, well what’s the rush?” Volstagg asked  
“We’re late aren’t we?” Fandral asked  
“No, it hasn’t started yet.” Sif said  
“So, we ran for no reason?” Fandral asked Azura  
“How was I supposed to know that it hasn’t started yet?” Azura asked and they got ready. She saw Loki with his mother and she flashed a quick smile at him while he smiled back. Thor arrived and listened as Odin started the coronation.   
“Frost Giants.” Was all Odin said to get her battle instincts to go into overdrive but by them they got there, the Destroyer had already taken the two out. Thor headed into the dining room while the others followed behind him.  
“We’re going to Jotunheim.” Thor said  
“Good luck with that.” Azura said  
“You’re not coming?” Volstagg asked  
“It’s a stupid idea and I want no part in it.” she said “But come back in one piece.” the group knew that was for only Loki and Fandral. She did see them off only to return to the palace just to be blindsided by a wolf. She got into a battle stance and waited for her attacker to show up, her ears swishing back and forth to catch the sound. Little wisps of foxfire appeared on the tips of her tails. She saw him coming from the left and easily dispatched him with an upward swing from her whip. She looked and saw that there wasn’t any wounds but she returned to the palace just in time to see them return. She went to the healing room and helped take care of Fandral.  
“I’m sorry.” he said  
“Don’t be.” she said “I’m just glad that the wound wasn’t that deep.” and she went to find Loki. She knew that something was wrong and followed him. She found him with his back against the wall looking like he was told something shocking. “Loki?” she asked softly to get his attention and she did when he looked up to see her.   
“You should go.” Loki said  
“I don’t think so.” she said “What happened?”  
“I found out that I’m a monster.” he said  
“You’re not a monster.” she said and allowed her Kitsa features to show. She even had a fourth tail and wisps of foxfire danced on the tips of her tail. “Do I look like a monster?” she asked “You think I should be chased out of the palace for what I am?” he looked at her and granted she did look odd but that was the way she was born.  
“No, love.” he said and he held out his arms “You’re not a monster. You will never be a monster to me.” and she embraced him showing him that he deserved to be loved.  
“I love you.” she said  
“I love you too.” he said and they went to go check on Odin together. She kept her Kitsa features as they walked into the bedroom. Frigga said that until Thor came back, Loki was king and Azura kneeled in front of him even though she knew that he was shocked about the whole thing.   
“I would never ask to kneel, love.” Loki said and he helped her up  
“Then what do I need to do?” she asked  
“Stand by my side as Queen.” he said and the wisps on her tail flickered for a second  
“It would be an honor.” she said and they went to go to the throne room. He sat down and she stood next to him. Her ears twitched hearing footsteps and she saw the Warriors Three coming their way. This should be interesting. She thought and they asked that Thor return home. Fandral looked at her hoping that she would see reason.   
“We can’t undo what the Allfather has done.” she said and when Sif tried to protest, she conjured a ball of foxfire in her hand telling the warrior that she will not hesitate to fight. Fandral looked back as she made the fireball vanish. He knew there was a reason why she was being protective of Loki. A fifth tail appeared and she went with Loki to greet their new guests. One of the Frost Giants looked at her and huffed knowing that there was some elemental rivalry. She could care less about what they thought about her. She did have a little skirmish with Laufey before Loki finished him off. Thor had arrived and that’s when she sprung her own plan into action.   
She tackled the God of Thunder and they landed on the Bifrost.  
“I don’t want to fight you.” Thor said  
“What’s wrong?” she asked “Afraid of hitting a girl?” and they fought but it wasn’t until she tripped and was hanging onto the edge of the Bifrost. She let go but Loki caught her while Thor caught Loki and Odin caught Thor.  
“I’ve got you.” Loki said “Don’t let go.”  
“I’m so sorry.” she said “Don’t let me go.” her voice breaking  
“I would never let you go and I forgive you.” Loki said   
“We need to do something.” Thor said “I can’t hang on much longer.” she started to weigh her options and knew that there was only one thing to do.  
“Don’t do it.” Loki said “Please, I need you.”  
“I know and I’m sorry.” she said and she let go falling into the void behind her. Odin helped the princes up and Loki looked to see that was gone.   
“We’ll find her.” Thor said and Loki nodded in agreement. She continued to fall until she was picked up by a huge ship. She looked to see that a group of four people were watching her rise to her feet.  
“That was quite the impressive fall.” One of them said  
“Where are you from?” a much deeper voice asked and she looked to see a mountain of a person sitting on a throne.  
“Asgard.” she managed to squeak and with a nod from this guy, the four slowly advanced on her but she wasn’t going to back down. She fought as much as she could but they had more battle experience.   
“What should we do with her?” another one asked  
“Let her rest for now and we’ll see how much she can endure.” the one sitting down, Thanos, said and she was led down to a room where the walls were lined with cells. She was unceremoniously tossed into an empty one. What did he mean by that? She thought Loki, Fandral where are you? And she brought up her knees to her chest as she thought of them. The next day, the door to her cell opened and it was the woman. Proxima Midnight led her back to the throne room and she saw another alien next to Thanos.   
“Is this the one?” the creature, the Other, asked  
“Yes, I would like to see how she fares in a fight.” Thanos said  
Seriously? She thought Let’s hope it’s one-on-one this time and she could never be any more wrong when Proxima and her comrade, Ebony Maw, were going to be her opponents. She was glad that she still had her whip with her but she was still a little weak to ignite it. She kept up her attacks and Thanos watched knowing that he was going to make the right choice with this one. It was now or never and that’s when she created two balls of foxfire but she noticed that something was wrong. The blue flames were starting to darken into black flames. She kept on fighting though but it wasn’t enough and she was knocked out. She woke up to find herself hanging from the ceiling in a separate room. The temperature was starting to drop slowly and she started to shiver. The Other watched as she tried to keep herself warm.  
“Will you help me?” Thanos asked  
“No.” she said her teeth chattering from the cold  
“I ask you again, will you help me?” The Mad Titan asked  
“No.” she said knowing that during that fight, her sixth tail had appeared and she was hoping that this would lead to her getting her seventh tail. Thanos decided that she had enough and tossed her back in her cell so she can recover. She wondered how much more she would have to endure as her shivering finally stopped after a full day’s worth of rest. She looked to see the door open to reveal Ebony Maw standing in the doorway.  
“Come on, little one.” he said and she had no choice but to follow him and she felt the sensation of a needle in her neck. Her body temperature started to slowly rise and she was trying not to go into her fire form but the heat got intense enough that she had no choice. She morphed into her fire form and now she was up to eight tails and her flames were still in the change from blue to black.   
“Was that all?” she asked and the others of the Black Order took a step back. Thanos managed to block a punch from her and threw her across the ship causing her to morph out of the fire form.   
“Why do you refuse to help us?” Ebony Maw asked  
“I have my own reasons.” she said thinking of her mates back on Asgard  
“I think we can fix that.” Proxima said readying her weapon  
“Lay a hand on them, and I’ll roast you alive.” Azura warned going into her half form. The fur on her tails were changing into a cream color but the wisps of flames on the tips were still blue. She started to launch an attack but Cull Obsidian knocked her out. Meanwhile, on Asgard both Loki and Fandral couldn’t concentrate on anything knowing that she was out there somewhere needing them. Sif tried to get Fandral’s mind off the whole thing with some training but it wasn’t working while Loki was just as distracted. Volstagg noticed the changes in both of them and he wanted to comfort them but he wasn’t sure on how since he wasn’t in their situation. Frigga knew that her son was having trouble so she went to comfort him.  
“We will find her.” she said and she held her youngest son as he started crying finally showing his mother how much Azura meant to him. Finally, after a few months of trying Frigga managed to find her. They couldn’t say much since Azura was being watched but the Queen of Asgard was glad to know that was she alive. Azura heard the Other calling her and she had to answer. She was now at nine tails after Ebony Maw placed a collar around her neck that would shock her if she didn’t follow orders. She had sacrificed her own freedom and will to the Mad Titan to keep her mates safe. Her flames now black as the night but her Kitsa fur had changed to a silvery black. She was called for some training with the Other’s Chitauri army to see if she was worthy to lead them.   
The Black Order was impressed with how much she changed but deep down Azura knew that she would never be the same again. Her nine tails swished back and forth in unison as she sat on a rock during a break in training. She had managed to find someone on Earth to help out with getting information on the Tesseract, an item of unlimited power, and she knew that Thanos wanted to get his hands on it. She did have some remaining will left and created a small firefox out of blue flames that was going to be a messenger. She sent it hoping that it will reach Asgard in time. The wisps of foxfire on her tails flickered for a second but she didn’t know what they meant since she saw someone walk up to her. The firefox had already disappeared from sight when she looked to see that it was Ebony Maw.  
He readjusted the collar around her neck and then left without saying a word but she knew. She knew that if she failed, her loved ones will pay the price. She wanted nothing else to do with the others so in a rush of black flames, she went back to the ship to get some rest. She tried to get some sleep but she kept having nightmares of both Loki and Fandral dying because of her. She didn’t know how long she was gone but when she saw Proxima at her door, she knew that it was time to carry out her mission.  
“Remember, if you fail this.” Thanos said “I will kill the both of them while you watch.” with a Chitauri spear in her hand, she waited for her contact on Earth to awaken the Tesseract so she can step forward. It was at the same time that on Asgard, Thor was getting ready to go to Earth and Loki went with him. Fandral went to see them off but he placed his hands on Loki’s shoulders and looked into his emerald green eyes.  
“You bring her home.” Fandral said “Bring her back to us.”   
“I will.” Loki said and followed his brother. They were getting ready ever since they received the firefox with her message. It was a concealed call for help and Loki promised to bring her home. The brothers headed out just as Azura made it to Earth and found a hiding spot so they can work on a gateway. They didn’t say anything about how she looked since she was in her half form but they knew that she was a woman to not be reckoned with even though she never lost her temper. The wisps on her tails were still blue which meant that she could be redeemed but at what cost? She knew where she had to go next and was ready for anything or anyone that came her way.


	4. A Shocking Reunion

Azura went to Germany to find the iridium for Doctor Selvig, her contact on Earth, to help with the gateway. She had her tails and ears hidden with an illusion and even wore a black dress with silver heels that were an illusion. Getting the precious metal, she headed outside and let her illusion slip and looked up to see the Quinjet above her but she wasn’t afraid. Captain America started a fight with her but he wasn’t sure on how to fight her and then he had help with Iron Man. She surrendered, since it was part of her plan, and they got her on the Quinjet.  
This is a nice ship she thought as they were careful and they were on their way to meet with someone, when she heard lighting. “That didn’t take them long enough.” she said  
“Take who long enough?” Steve asked and he got his answer when the hatch opened to reveal the princes. Thor looked agitated but Loki looked surprised when they saw her. A small fight broke out, but it was far from over. While Thor, Tony, Loki, and Steve fought in the woods Azura watched from above until it was time to get the group onto the helicarrier. She was escorted into a round cage and was left alone.  
“What the heck is she?” Steve asked “I’ve never seen someone like that.”  
“She’s a Kitsa.” Thor said “A race of fox-like creatures.”  
“Is she supposed to have that color of fur?” Bruce asked  
“No, her fur was as red as her hair.” Loki said “Something must’ve happened to her.”  
“I take it she’s your girl?” Tony asked  
“Yes, she and I have known each other since we were children.” Loki said and a sound was heard and everyone watched on the monitor as she started fall to her knees.  
“What the hell?” Tony asked as they got a closer look. It was the collar starting to shock her for not following her orders. The pain subsided and Loki clenched his fist in anger that such a thing happened to the woman he loved. Clint arrived and that set off Bruce becoming the Hulk which caused her to escape in a rush of black flames. She got to the tower and saw that the gateway was working. Thor arrived and asked her to shut it down but she shook her head and attacked. Loki couldn’t bring himself to fight her but he was prepared as she pinned him.   
“Do what you have to do but know this,” he said “I still love you.” she stopped and a look of fear washed over her face as she crawled away.  
“Help me.” she said and Loki pulled her behind him as the Avengers showed up. She froze as Thor had a muzzle in his hand but Loki shook his head and she heard the clicking of handcuffs and that calmed her down a little. They headed back to Asgard and she was escorted again into a cell in the dungeon which caused her to shake. She found a corner to sit in and shake, one of the guards saw her shaking but he thought nothing of it. The aftereffects of the collar were starting to kick in and she lost her voice within a week. She did shrink away from any guards and she saw the guards coming for her so Odin can give her a proper sentence. She felt relief as the collar was removed but was replaced by a set of chains that made sure that she couldn’t fight back or run.   
She looked downright defeated and was escorted into the throne room to face the Allfather. Frigga and Loki saw her come in and at the sight of her looking so defeated, Loki’s heart broke in two.   
“I’ll speak to the prisoner alone.” Odin said while she silently begged for Loki to stay. She turned to face the Allfather alone. “I trusted you as a warrior and this is how you repay me?” she tried to respond but her voice wasn’t working. Odin sentenced her to life in the dungeon and she was forbidden from seeing Loki and Fandral again. She was finally broken in both body and spirit as the guards took her back to the dungeon. The guards left and she went back to sit in her little corner. She barely ate and barely slept but watched as the guards brought in more people. Volstagg saw her and he went to talk to her.  
“Hello, old friend.” He said and she turned her head to see who was there  
“Hello.” she wrote in foxfire since her voice hadn’t returned  
“I heard what happened.” Volstagg said “You don’t belong in here.”  
“Yes, I do.” she wrote “I’m not who I used to be.”  
“Yes you are.” Volstagg said “Don’t give up on yourself.”  
“I’m a lost cause.” she wrote “I deserve this.” Volstagg could see that he wasn’t the right person to get through to her and that she was giving up.  
“I have an idea.” he said and he headed out. He found the others outside and he looked at Fandral. “You need to see her.” he said  
“How?” the blonde swordsman asked “The Allfather forbade me from seeing her.” Volstagg knew that Thor had brought a human to Asgard and that was his idea. Fandral followed his fellow warrior to the dungeon and he stopped at her cell. Fandral’s heart dropped into his stomach as he saw the woman he loved.   
“Darling, what happened?” he asked and her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. Her face looked haunted as she saw him.  
“Fandral?” she asked her voice a hoarse squeak  
“It’s me, my love.” he said “Don’t give up on yourself.”  
“It’s too late for me.” she said  
“I know what you did was to protect me and Loki.” Fandral said “You must know that.” one of her nine tails was starting to regain it’s red coloring.   
“I know and look where that got me.” she said and that’s when the door dissolved.  
“We need your help.” Fandral said and she couldn’t say no and joined Thor and Loki to Svartalfheim to give the Aether to the Dark Elf Malekith. Her flames were still black but that didn’t stop her as she took out an entire group of Dark Elves. Kurse, a Dark Elf that infiltrated Asgard, threw a gravity grenade and she pushed Loki out of the way when he went to defend Jane. She looked at him with a smile before she helped him up and saw that Kurse wasn’t finished yet. She stabbed him with a Dark Elf blade but he in turn stabbed her with it. She landed on her back trying to cauterize the wound but Kurse was defeated by another gravity grenade. Loki ran to her and cradled her close.  
“You fool.” he said  
“Did I do good?” she asked  
“You were always good.” Loki said “Let’s take you home.” he picked her up and they headed back to Asgard. Odin heard what happened and he went to check on her in the recovery room.  
“I pardon you, you’re a warrior after all.” he said and he left she went to get up to ask him what he meant but Eir lightly pushed her back down. Her tails finally regained their red coloring in a way to tell her that she was finally redeemed. Fandral saw that she was asleep when he went to check on her. All of the scars that she received while under Thanos’ employ were gone even her stab wound was barely a scar. The only scars left were on her mind and Fandral knew that those were going to take some time to heal. He fell asleep next to her and Eir didn’t want to disturb him so she let them sleep.   
The next morning, she was ready to be let out and Fandral watched as she slowly became the woman he knew. During the night, she tossed and turned reliving her worst experiences but as soon as she woke up in a cold sweat Loki and Fandral were there to calm her down. The second night, it wasn’t as bad but she still gripped both of their hands and that’s when they took matters into their own hands. Loki woke up first and was careful when he started to rub her shoulders since she was still a little jumpy. She was starting to calm down and that’s when Fandral woke up and he started to rub her temples. The sensation caused her to fall asleep on Loki’s shoulder. They fell back asleep in a pile knowing that she was alright. They weren’t going to be mad at her if they lost some sleep since they cared for her safety over their need for sleep.  
There was one night where she was crying in her sleep and that made Loki and Fandral cuddle her closer to them knowing that she would tell them what happened in the morning. She woke up to see that they had her head on their shoulders and they were sleeping on a pile of pillows. She went back to sleep and she got back into fighting shape. Her flames were back to being a blue but that wasn’t going to last since another change was coming. She was finally back to her old self and the three celebrated in their own way. She lightly chuckled as she lightly fell onto their bed.  
“We’ll take our time with this.” Loki said his voice husky with lust and she moaned as Loki lightly bit her shoulder while Fandral caressed her arms.  
“Are you ready?” Fandral asked and she nodded before Fandral pushed himself into her and that’s when Loki sat behind her and took her from behind. She leaned her head back and that’s when Fandral bit her other shoulder so he could mark her as his just like Loki did. She was close and they could feel it too. All three of them released at once and they were still sitting up when they decided to get cleaned up. Her shower was large enough to fit all of three of them and she was grateful for them washing her so called ‘dirt’ away. A year’s worth of blood, tears, and dirt seemed to wash away as she felt a new layer cover her.   
After drying off and changing into a different set of clothes, she started crying which made the two go into full “defense mode”.  
“Who hurt you, dove?” Loki asked  
“No one hurt me.” she said “It’s just I’m grateful for the both of you.”  
“Just as we are grateful for you being with us.” Fandral said and they embraced her in a hug. They went to bed still holding onto her while she slept the wisps of foxfire on her tails were flickering as they changed from blue to gold. Her fur was now a gold color and her hair dulled so the gold fur on her ears could stand out better. Loki woke up in the morning to see the change and he smiled knowing that she had reached her full potential. She woke up to see the same changes and started to panic.  
“They’re beautiful.” Loki said and he even waved a hand over one of the wisps. He laughed at the sensation. He knew that a Kitsa’s foxfire could burn enemies but it could never harm ones close to a Kitsa. Fandral woke up and saw that she had changed too.  
“Good morning, beautiful.” he said “No new nightmares?”  
“None.” she said and they headed out to start their day. They wanted a day to themselves to make up for all the lost time. She really looked at how much Loki had changed, his armor was different wearing an overcoat but his tunic was almost the same. His raven’s wing hair was longer just down to his shoulder blades. But deep down, she knew that he was still her Loki and she felt right at home with her head in his lap while Fandral rested his head on her stomach. Sif had found them and she shook her head.  
“Hi Sif.” Azura said  
“Hello, there’s news.” Sif said  
“What is it?” Fandral asked as they all stood up  
“The scepter has been found and Thor has asked for backup.” Sif said  
“Backup?” Fandral asked which was odd since Thor barely asked for backup  
“Yes, he asked for his backup to be you.” Sif said tilting her head towards Azura  
“Why me?” she asked  
“He thinks that you might want a chance to fix any loose ends.” Sif said and Azura looked at Fandral and Loki.  
“Go, have some fun.” Fandral said  
“We’ll be here when you get back.” Loki said and she hugged the both of them. She went to join Thor at the Bifrost although she was nervous to be back on it. She pushed her nerves aside and went into her half form. They headed to Earth and joined the Avengers in a city called Sokovia. They were happy to see her again and she even helped in the fight with Ultron. She morphed into her fire form but instead of that she had encased herself in a coat of foxfire. It created a fox creature around her with her in the middle. This form was a Kitsa’s Awakened form, a foxfire shell that moved as the person moved. Ultron was defeated and she reverted back to normal while looking around with a confused look on her face.  
“That was impressive.” Tony said and they headed back to Asgard but Thor had to find more information on the Infinity Stones so she headed back on her own. Morphing into the Awakened form again, she ran back to the palace. Fandral saw her coming and was amazed at new form she was in.   
“Impressive form, my love.” Fandral said and she morphed back into her human form.  
“Thanks.” she said and she decided to do some building. She built an escape tunnel in Heimdall’s Observatory and she even managed to get a ship and moored it underneath the tunnel with a ladder.   
“Is it working?” Heimdall asked  
“Yes, just have to make sure that the ropes are secure.” Azura said and she jumped back into the Observatory. She looked at the others and told them that if they were to run into trouble use the tunnel as an escape route. Fandral and Volstagg nodded knowing that her instincts were usually right. She decided to stay in her half form since she was tired of switching between the two. She headed out of the Observatory knowing that she had done a few good things for the day and went to spend the rest of the day with her lovers.


	5. A Fiery Resurrection

Azura walked around Asgard with a spring in her step but she felt like something was wrong. Loki and Thor had gone to Earth to look for Odin who had decided to step down. So, she went to check on the Bifrost with Volstagg and Fandral. Sif had gone to Earth on a mission and Hogun was still in Vanaheim. She heard Loki panic and Skurge activated the Bifrost but she could feel a chill so she nodded to Volstagg who took that as a sign to get moving.  
“Be careful, darling.” Fandral said as he gave her a quick kiss before taking the hidden ship to find a place to hide. She saw a woman that she'd never seen before and wasn’t crazy enough to attack.  
“Who are you?” she asked her nine tails swishing back and forth by themselves in that a way that made her sound agitated or worried.  
“I'm Hela.” she said “You're a Kitsa.”  
“I might be.” Azura said and she saw that the brothers didn't come back so that clouded her actions a little as she morphed into her full form and landed a punch on her. Hela grabbed it but her hand wasn't burning. It took one throw from the Asgardian to send her flying backwards.   
“You have good instincts.” Hela said and Azura had no choice but to go with her while Skurge followed the women. Azura noticed that Hela had the same features as Loki with her pale skin, dark hair, and green clothing. Hela could see that Azura was concerned about what was going to happen and they went outside. Hogun had returned and Azura told him that it was a bad idea to fight. While the Goddess of Death was distracted, Azura sent a messenger firefox to tell the brothers that she was alright and they needed to get back to Asgard. Hela walked towards the palace, which was empty due to Fandral getting Frigga out just in time, she had Azura stand next to her which threw her off guard. “I can tell that you've been through enough.” Hela said “So, I'm letting you stand by me.” “How can you tell?” Azura asked  
“I could see it in your eyes.” Hela said and before Azura could say anything, they heard a ruckus. Her firefox returned saying that they were coming back. She joined in the fight and she knew that Hela was way too powerful. Her golden flames were starting to darken into the black flames and she knew that it was a bad sign. She had to continue fighting and Hela was defeated. Volstagg took Frigga to Norway so she can be safe. The rest of the Asgardians were on the Statesman heading towards Earth. Azura was overwhelmed with happiness to see that Loki was alright. Fandral patted his shoulder happy to see him too.   
Thor decided on Earth knowing that it was a good place to rebuild Asgard. Azura ignited her flames and they were still black. I’m still evil she thought sadly I’m still a monster. She didn’t have time to dwell on it when a shadow covered their ship and she knew how it was.  
“Thor, start evacuating everyone as quickly as possible.” she said  
“Alright.” Thor said and he started getting everyone to the escape pods  
“Why are we running?” Korg, a being made out rocks, asked  
“We’re about to be under attack.” Azura said and she knew that there were pods and she found an empty one on her right. She opened the door and looked at the group in front of her. “Get in.” she said  
“Not without you.” Thor said  
“No, this is something that I would have to do on my own.” she said and Korg got into the pod along with Valkyrie and Thor. Fandral and Loki refused to budge.  
“Please.” she said and she hugged Fandral just as the first hit struck the ship  
“You come back to us.” Fandral said and he got into the pod  
“Be careful.” Loki said and he followed a second later, she waved them goodbye as she watched the pod drift away. She saw Hulk with them and knew that they were in good hands. She got to the bridge and saw the Black Order standing like they owned the place.  
“Well, look who it is.” Proxima said with a smirk  
“Ready to come home little stray?” Ebony Maw asked  
“I don’t think so.” she said and ignited her flames “You made this monster and now you’re going to reap what you sow.” she launched her attack and wasn’t going to give up either. Thanos stopped one of her attacks but that wasn’t going to stop her. Her full form was starting to flicker but she kept up the attacks. Finally Corvus Glaive had enough and threw his spear. It hit her but she didn’t have time to react and she still kept up the attack. Thanos decided that he had enough and took the spear from her and stabbed her again. This time her body registered that something was wrong.   
“A worthless death.” Thanos said and they left after getting the Space Stone from her. The Statesman exploded from the Mad Titan’s attack and Thor’s group looked when they heard it. The flames that engulfed the ship had also engulfed her. Thor decided to visit the home of the Dwarves for a new weapon. A crew of misfits had heard the signal and saw the wreckage. They saw something hit their window and brought it in carefully. The ashes dropped finally but they ignited in white flames and formed a body. The ashes solidified and the excess drifted off like snow to reveal a brand new Azura. Her ears and tails were now a white gold while the wisps of flame were white.  
“Thanks for responding.” she said and she shook some extra ash off of her  
“You’re welcome.” One of them, Peter Quill, said  
“I don’t have time, I need to get to Nidavellir.” Azura said knowing that she needed a new weapon herself. Rocket and Groot went with her and they took off in a spare pod. Meanwhile, on Nidavellir Thor and company had gotten there first and they had a little trouble getting the forge going but hearing a rush of flames, the forge was going.   
“Who did that?” Eitri asked and he watched as white flamed Kitsa walked out of the shadows.  
“I figured you needed help.” She said  
“Thank you for that but I need to know who you are.” Eitri said  
“Alright.” Azura said and she morphed back into her half form but this time there were three extra tails to accompany the nine.  
“You’re a Kitsa.” Eitri said  
“An Ascended Kitsa.” Azura said “Back from the dead.” Thor launched his new weapon but she caught it and sent it back. She gave him a look that said “Seriously?” but the look went away as soon as she was embraced in a hug. Loki and Fandral couldn’t believe what they were seeing.   
“How?” Thor asked  
“Fire’s a hell of a cleaner.” Azura said “I was in a way reborn.”  
“Glad to have you back.” Thor said  
“It’s good to be back.” she said and she created her own new weapon, a scythe named Heaven’s Fang, and together they headed to Earth to help in the fight. She morphed into the fire form and she took out the Outriders with one sweep of the scythe.  
“Glad to see you fighting with us.” Steve said  
“Happy to lend a hand.” she said and once Thanos arrived, she let loose. She was quicker and her hits were heavier. “Thor! Now!” she called and Thor tossed an electric charged Stormbreaker and she added even more to it with foxfire. She threw it with one hand and it hit the Mad Titan in the shoulder. The electricity kept him from moving while the foxfire was starting to sear the skin around the wound. She landed in front of him and morphed back into her half form.  
“You’re supposed to be dead.” Thanos said  
“I don’t think so.” she said “Nice try though.” and Thanos snapped his fingers but she had enough hindsight to protect her lovers. He disappeared but she wasn’t blamed but the Avengers were proud of her.   
“Welcome to the team.” Steve said and they decided to regroup so they can be ready for the next time he came back. They headed to a halfway built Asgardia and Thor had to stop since he was about to witness a proposal. Fandral and Loki took one of Azura’s hands in theirs and kneeled in front of her.   
“Azura, you have been a constant friend and companion to the both of us.” Fandral said  
“You’ve shown us nothing but love every day.” Loki said  
“We only ask you one thing.” Fandral said  
“Would you do us the honor of becoming our wife?” Loki asked  
“Yes.” was all she said and Thor had to get his rump in gear since he was now king. He was going to have a wedding as his first duty as king and he didn’t want to mess it up. Valkyrie and Korg watched as Azura walked towards him and Korg let out an encouraging whistle causing the young Kitsa to blush with embarrassment. She made it to the makeshift throne and she nodded. Loki and Fandral were amazed by how incredible she looked in a dress.   
“I honestly have no idea of what I’m supposed to do.” Thor said “But here goes.” and he looked at his brother. “Loki, do you take this woman to be your wife?” he asked  
“I do.” Loki said and Thor looked at his childhood friend  
“Fandral, do you take this woman to be your wife?” Thor asked  
“I do.” Fandral replied and then Thor looked at Azura  
“Azura, do you take these men to be your husbands?” Thor asked  
“I do.” She said  
“I pronounce you husbands and wife.” Thor said “Kiss your bride?” and Azura shook her head playfully before the ceremony was over. Thor watched as the newlyweds headed out to find a spot for their honeymoon. They stayed for two weeks and Azura found out that she was going to be a mother. She went to her checkups and was told that she was going to have triplets, two from Loki and one from Fandral. Her husbands were happy at the news and they were ready for anything. The babies were healthy when they finally arrived and it was a happy day. They named the babies Frigga, Vali, and Sigrid. Sigrid was Fandral’s daughter and he knew that she was going to be a swordsman just like him while either Frigga or Vali were going to be troublemakers just like their father. Azura knew that she was going to happy with their choices.


	6. A Happy Epilogue

Years had gone by after the Mad Titan’s defeat and Asgardia was now as grand as the original. The palace would’ve been quiet if it wasn’t for the sound of children laughing. Frigga and Vali were chasing each other throughout the palace while Sigrid stayed next to her mother. The triplets were now 5 years old and when Thor was out, Loki and Azura were in charge. Frigga and Vali were told of their Jotun heritage early on and they were proud of it. Sigrid wasn’t jealous but she knew that she got the Kitsa features from her mother. Frigga and Vali learned magic and how to use their Jotun forms from their father while Sigrid learned the art of swordplay from her father. All three learned how to use their Kitsa abilities from their mother.   
Azura was a little tired so she decided to take a nap and it wasn’t long when her kids found her and slept next to their mother. Loki and Fandral looked for her and they found her fast asleep with her kids sleeping next to her. Ruling was not her strongest point but they didn’t hold that against her and even they decided to join their big family for a nap. Thor came back and found them sleeping so he let them sleep. They even took trips to see the Avengers and they were greeted with kindness. Frigga and Vali saw a picture of their mother during the invasion.  
“Wow, Mom was a badass.” Vali said  
“Vali Lokison!” Azura said  
“It’s true.” Vali said and she looked at the picture  
“That was not a best time in your mother’s life.” Thor said “But she’s gotten better.”  
“By the way, where did you learn that word?” Azura asked  
“Around.” Vali said and Azura shook her head in annoyance but she was glad that he was learning. Sigrid also saw the picture and looked at her mother.  
“I can’t really tell the difference.” she said  
“Thank you, Sigrid.” Azura said and they were even invited to spend the night. The kids slept next to their parents and they were woken up the next morning by Bruce telling them it was time for breakfast. Azura made sure that the kids ate first before she ate.  
“You know,” Bruce said “Motherhood really suits you.”  
“Thank you.” she said and they stayed for a bit before heading back to Asgardia. The triplets liked the idea of being heroes so they trained every chance they got. Thor and Sif settled down and they had a kid named Torund. Torund was happy to know that she had cousins to play with. Life in Asgardia was peaceful and the Nine Realms were at peace once again and the entire royal family fought to keep it that way if any of them stepped out of line.


End file.
